


I Kissed A Girl

by littleartemis



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashe tries to comfort Penelo as the young woman heals after a nasty attack in the jungle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Kissed A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I did this some time back. It was my first time doing a girl/girl fanfic.

Penelo’s screams of pain filled the tent, frustrating the young princess. They were not prepared to go trekking in Golmore, the viera and pirate had told her that. But foolishly, they all moved on, and in the end it was proved that the team was too weak to take on the creatures of the jungle. It was like the Zertinan caverns all over again. In the end, they were left to make camp near the Garif village to rest for the night, and pull their strengths together to make the journey through the underground jungle.

The men, with Larsa, had left some time ago to collect food, check out the area, and get the items they would need. Yes, the little prince did have enough potions to last them, but now was a good time to stock up for when the boy left the party. But they did not have many remedies on them to tend to the strange ailments that had befallen the little rabanastren orphan.

She lay in the tent, writhing in pain, sobbing. It was setting Ashe ill at ease and with the group’s healers unable to help the young girl, the dirty blond did not know what to do. Normally Balthier, or Fran would handle these things, but the pirate was out with the men, and the viera watching the encampment.

It was the gaping wound in her leg, and numerous ailments that the Malboro had left that was leaving the young woman like this. The Coeurl’s they’d left at the entrance got a good chunk out of the girl as they were fleeing the place. After seeing the effects the malboro’s had left, they ran at full speed from the location. Only to realize that the coeurl’s would not let them leave unscathed.

Blood still seeped from the deep gashes that the creature had left. The claws had dug in, and pulled, doing a big number on the already harmed girl. It was looking discoloured, but that was probably the effect of the other ailments. Ashe would have to tend to the other effects, before this.

Poking her head out of the tent, the princess looked meekly at Fran. “Esuna can tend to almost all effects right?” she called softly to the woman, watching the ears twitch as the woman listened. Slowly, the dark skinned creature turned from her position to gaze at the royal woman thoughtfully.

“Correct. I would do it myself, but I have sadly run out of magical energy. You probably have enough for one ensuna, and perhaps a cure.” The woman cocked her head to the side, the large mane of hair following her movement. Then she turned back to watching the land, ending the quick conversation.

With a small sigh, and wishing everyone had thought of it sooner, the princess turned back to the Dalmascan dancer, one mist charged hand out in the girl’s direction. “Everything will be better soon…” she whispered softly, leaning in so a mere few inches separated her from the teen. She was close enough to listen to the ragged pained breaths, and see the details in the girl’s eyes.

“Esuna,” she rested her hand on the leather encased belly, staring into the scared blue eyes that were watching her with worry. The effects of the malboro’s breath began to wear off, and Penelo was breathing easier, less sweat covering her face. Her wound was losing its greenish colour, and going back to the natural red and brown it should be. Some pink showed through, indicating that it was pretty deep, and Penelo might need more than just a basic ‘cure’.

Hazel eyes down cast, the young lady cast a quick cure, watching to see the effects it would have on the other female. It was beginning to heal now, but not much. Enough so that she would could stop screaming in everyone’s ears.

The pained eyes were still on Ashe as the dancer sat up, one hand on the princess’s shoulder for support. “We must make it to a cryst. Then we can all breathe easy.” It was choked out by the young woman as she winced and lay down again, breathing deeply.

“Not at the moment, Penelo. When the other’s return, we will venture into the Garif, and use theirs. For now, you rest.” She held a potion to the girl’s lips, looking away as the blue eyes watched her closely, the orphan drinking the healing item willing. They could easily replace the potion, but replacing a life was not as easily done. Rasler’s death had taught her that. “We can give you as many potions as you need. The others can do hunts to bring in more, and collect the leavings from killings. This is our time of calm, worry no more.” Smiling, she brushed the blond bangs from the girls face, trying to sound as reassuring as possible.

She merely stared quietly at me for a moment as I guided a pouch of water to her mouth, massaging her throat as she drank. When I pulled it away, she spoke up; “I don’t mean to be a burden…” the whispered words made me clench my jaw in annoyance.

“You are not a burden! We were all unprepared for golmore, you were just the most unfortunate one of us all.” Breathing harshly, I sat back, water sac in hand, and the discarded potion bottle beside me. She appeared startled by the princess’s words, staring up at her with wide eyes.

The orphan’s mouth opened and closed a few times, seeming to try and speak, but no words came out as she lay. They were both silent as Ashe cleaned the wound, listening to Fran who was murmuring something just a few feet from the tent. The dark blond heiress perked up as other voices joined the viera, one being the unmistakable drawl of the pirate.

Quickly, the young woman poked her head outside of the tent, giving them all a dark look. “I was forced to use what was left of my magic’s. To conserve our quantity of remedies of course…she is doing well, but I will need a potion or two off of Larsa.” She nodded in the archadian prince’s direction, watching as the sky pirates gave her a mildly startled look. They stared at her for a moment, before the man turned to call for the archadian heir.

Balthier was making flamboyant gestures, which made the princess arch an eyebrow. The little prince was distracted from his conversation with Basch and Vaan, skipping over. His expression seemed to brighten as he noticed the Dalmascan woman’s presence at the tent entrance. “How is Penelo?” he got on one knee so he could look her in the eye, grinning from ear to ear.

“Better than before. I will be needing some spare potions from you to finish with her wounds…I used the last of my magic’s for an ensuna, and cure.” She sat back on her keels, waiting patiently. “If you would like to see her, you are allowed a few moments, but I would like to get back to tending to her.” After seeing the young dancer in such a vulnerable state, the princess felt only her and the party’s healers could see her in that condition.

He nodded at the stern look, holding out a pouch of potions. “I promised the Captain I would assist with dinner. I’ll leave you too her healing.” Smiling again, he stood, striding off.

In his place, Balthier knelt next to the opening, Fran still standing on the other side. “Will you and the young lady be taking you meal in the tent?” he asked softly, startling her. When she nodded, Fran walked off to the tent she would have been sharing with the viera. When she looked confused, the pirate chuckled. “You are so adamant on taking care of we are allowing you to be her care taker for the night. Make sure nothing was over looked.”

She looked worried at those words. “What about Vaan? He was intent on staying with her…”

“He can move his things into Basch’s tent with Larsa…I will be staying in Fran’s next to the both of you, so if we are needed, you need but ask.” The viera was now carrying the princesses sack, setting the small back just inside the tent. “We will be informing the thief and captain of this. When the meal has been prepared, we will bring it to you. For now, make sure she is comfortable.” With that, the two pirates left them, Ashe sighing in their wake as she realized how much responsibility was left with her as she turned to look at the young dancer.

Closing the tent flap, she picked up the pouch of potions, moving slowly over to the young dancer. “I have the potions…” she whispered, kneeling over Penelo, watching the light blue eyes slowly open to stare at her. The cherry lips curled into a soft smile as she waited, completely trusting of the princess.

With one delicate hand, she raised the bottle to the young girl’s lips, pouring the liquid down once the girl opened her lips. The wounds were slowly healing now, which reassured the young woman. Penelo would be fine; all she had to do was make sure there were no ailments left from the malboro attack.

Dinner went by quietly after that, the men settling around the fire, talking in hushed tones as Fran patrolled the area. It left the princess, and orphan to the silence of their own tent. Ashe busied herself with her makeshift bed, taking off her little over coat, and laying it down alongside the bedding. As she turned her eyes towards the young dancer, she found the blond teenager was watching her closely.

“I envy you, you know…” the words were whispered out, and the princess froze in her movements. “A princess, who’s beautiful…after we find a way to prove your status, you’ll leave us to go back to your castle, and probably find some handsome man to become your King…Meanwhile all I have is a bunch of orphans, and the best man I know…is Vaan.” Penelo laughed sourly, coughing a little her fist. “Yeah, Tomaj is a good guy, but I have this feeling he is not interested in women.” With a small sneer, the young girl laid back again, staring back up at the tent top bitterly.

Crawling over, the princess smiled a little, brushing the startled orphans bangs away from her forehead. “While I cannot deny that I am a bit luckier, I can perhaps brush some of my luck off on you.” She could not deny the young dancer was quite attractive. Slim hips and mice build. Dancers were all very captivating in looks, and Penelo was no different.

Fair skin, bright blue eyes, silken hair, and very strong; she captivated the young royalties eyes. Enough that, with some uncertainty, the young lady bent in close, eyes half closed, and touched her lips to the teenagers.

They touched briefly, and Ashe was about to pull away until strong, nimble arms darted out, pulling her in for another kiss. This time, both their eyes closed, and lips opened in a clashing of teeth, tongues, and saliva. Neither had kissed someone like this before, except for the princess’s brief time with Prince Rasler. Penelo had come close with Vaan, but Reks had walked in on them, and given them a strong talking to about that.

For now, the princess could taste the sweet fruit of the mandragora they had collected earlier in their journey. It made her delve her tongue in deeper for a better taste. Her chest pressed against the wounded dancers, a moan carrying from the teenager’s throat, and to the older girl’s ears.

It could have gone on for longer, until they heard a small cough from the tent opening. Quickly separating, they found a smirking pirate standing there. “The little prince was inquiring if he could see Penelo before bed.” His leering smile indicated he had been watching for sometime before their interruption.

Penelo could only stutter in embarrassment, leaving the merely blushing princess to answer. “Yes, but make it quick.” With a glare at Balthier, she turned back to her things. With her back to him as he left, she gave the dancer a kind smile, quickly moving in for a peck on the cheeks before the prince entered to check on his friend.

It was their secret, and one both would cherish.


End file.
